Teachers and Bullies
by 1seddiefan
Summary: At an airport, Dean runs into one of his old bullies from high school and he doesn't want to be rude by blowing him off, he decides to catch up with the guy. Meanwhile, Blake had fallen asleep in class and his math teacher believes that he's faking his depression, and she tells him to stop faking it. One-shot.


A/N: I started wondering what happens if Dean ran into a bully from high school. Somehow I ended up having an idea with Blake having to deal with a teacher. I know that it's Winter Break but…

AP — Assistant Principal.

I'll write out Blake's first so you can skip it and get to Dean's part.

* * *

To be honest, he didn't mean to fall asleep in class. His depression sometimes made it easy for him to fall asleep and he gets tired easily. It wasn't fun at all.

Now that was how he found himself standing at the teacher's desk, looking at her. He already had his apology thought up. _I'm sorry I fell asleep while you were droning on._

"Now, I don't appreciate you falling asleep in my class," his teacher Mrs. Wesson stated as she twirled a pen around.

Blake pulled at a lock of his black hair and noticed that he grabbed a silver part. "I'm sorry." Did falling asleep call for detention? He did manage to get b with a B even though he sometimes fell asleep while doing math.

Mrs. Wesson looked at her student. "Don't do it again. It'll set a bad example for me if the principal happened to walk in."

Blake nodded, "I understand."

"It also offends people when you pretend to have a mental illness because you want attention," Mrs. Wesson said.

Blake looked at his teacher and then at his scarred arms. He looked at his math teacher, confused, "I'm not…I really have depression."

Mrs. Wesson looked Blake in the eyes. "I don't tolerate people pretending to have a mental illness to get a time stretch on their homework or hope that it'll get them out of trouble."

Blake just stared at his teacher, "what?" He looked into the hallway. His friends would be waiting for him, at least Alex would be. Dylan and Miranda were probably in the lunch line about now.

Mrs. Wesson looked at Blake and clicked the pen. Blake looked at her. "Depression is a side effect from another mental illness. It just can't stand on its own."

Blake looked at his teacher and then at his cutting scars. "I—"

"I don't want you to use a side effect 'disorder' because it will offend other students that do have mental illnesses," Mrs. Wesson said.

Blake looked at her and then at his arms. He looked up at his teacher, "I'm not lying. I seriously have depression."

He almost felt close to tears at being called a liar and he still felt guilty at the fact that his mom's car was stolen. His therapist said that he was getting emotionally 'stronger' which meant that he wasn't brought to tears at the slightest insult. This was a teacher that was essentially calling him an attention-whore and a faker.

"I don't tolerate people faking mental illness so people can get out of trouble. You're going to be an adult, so it's your responsibility not to fall asleep in class and not fake a side-effect," Mrs. Wesson stated.

Blake looked at her and decided to leave before she starts to criticize something else; like his clothes, his hair, his eyes, how he was conceived at an orgy. Maybe how he didn't know his dad, and the only two father figures he had was an ex-convict who was a racist leader of a white gang and a pro-wrestler who proudly had the nickname 'Lunatic Fringe' and had something called 'Ambrose Asylum'.

He left the classroom, feeling almost close to tears. His teacher didn't know, but she did see the scars.

Alex was leaning against the wall, texting someone.

 _Maybe his parents, sister, or Dylan_ , Blake thought.

Alex looked at him. "What did she say to you?"

Blake looked confused. "What?"

Alex reached up and ran a finger down Blake's cheek. "You're crying."

Blake wiped his cheeks and looked at Alex. "Never do that again."

Alex rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his brown hair. "What did she say?" They started to exit the building.

"She said that I shouldn't pretend to have a 'side effect' of a real mental illness because it would offend people with real mental illnesses all because I fell asleep in class," Blake explained.

Alex looked down at the scars on Blake's arms. "That's kind of rude."

"I'm just glad that I didn't get detention," Blake said.

"Why? You already got suspended once for fighting." Alex said, "more like, trying to rip out someone's eyes."

Blake rolled his eyes, "shut up."

"You know, a teacher isn't supposed to make her students. If you complain to it to the AP or the principal, they can deal with it," Alex replied.

"You're my friend and thank you for caring, but what are they going to do about it? She just gave me a 'warning' and then essentially called me an attention whore," Blake said.

Alex wondered how upset his friend was. His friend didn't cuss except for that time Blake had thought about committing suicide and said that he was 'fucked up.'

"There's your complaint," Alex said.

Blake sighed, "There's nothing to do. I didn't get detention. She really didn't insult me or anything. She just gave me a warning."

"She said that your depression doesn't exist and that you're pretending to have a side-effect of a real mental illness," Alex said.

Blake shrugged, "please let it go."

Alex nodded, "fine."

"Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the others that I get a pass on sleeping in class," Blake stated.

* * *

"I was thinking—" Dean started to tell his friends.

"That can't be good," Seth interrupted.

Dean gave him a dirty look, "don't interrupt me. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I was thinking that I should take Blake to see the Force Awakens one day. One day, if they have the DVD out then we can watch it."

"That's a great idea," Seth said and walked away. Dean held back from flipping him off and noticed a man that was wearing a business suit walk up to him.

The business suit wearing guy looked familiar, but Dean wasn't sure. The man walked up to him and Dean recognized him instantly. How can he forget?

"Hey, remember me?" The man asked.

Dean looked at him, "yes. How can I forget the person who pushed me down stairs in high school?" He found Seth talking to a female security guard and Roman was nowhere to be found. It was just him and his former bully.

The man, Johnny, looked at him. "Are you still working as a cashier at that store?"

"No," Dean said. He looked at the business suit. "Where do you work at?" He guessed that it was some fancy job; maybe a lawyer or some business tycoon guy. Maybe a manager or some shit.

"I work at a TV advertisement company." Johnny said, "how about you?"

Dean looked for his friends. Seth was still flirting with the female security guard, who just looked amused at his attempts or she wanted to sleep with him. He had no clue what was going on through her head. He looked back at Johnny, "I work for WWE."

Johnny looked around at the pro-wrestlers. "Is that Russian guy…?"

"He's Bulgarian," Dean corrected. He looked over to see Rusev and Tyler Breeze talking to each other. Sheamus walked up to them and started talking.

Johnny looked confused, "that's…nice?" Dean shrugged. "Didn't Mr. Costello from History hate you?"

Dean remembered that teacher _very_ well. "Yes, he was a dick."

Johnny nodded, "I remember that he threw something at you."

Dean looked for Roman, who was still nowhere to be found. "I think it was one of those test packets."

Johnny looked at him, "right. You mentioned you had a little cousin. How is your cousin doing?"

Dean looked at him. "He's doing okay." It really wasn't his place to explain to that guy about his cousin's depression and suicide attempt; especially to a guy that pushed him down the stairs at school.

The former bully nodded, "that's nice."

Dean nodded, "yeah."

Johnny looked at him. "Do you still watch Star Wars?"

"Yeah," Dean replied.

Seth walked up and Dean nearly sighed in relief. Seth gave Johnny a weird look, "who the hell are you?"

"This is Johnny, the guy who pushed me down a flight of stairs back in high school. Johnny, this is my best friend Seth," Dean said.

Seth looked confused, "pushed you down stairs?" He gave Johnny a look. "Who does that?"

Dean looked at his friend, "are you sure you were not home-schooled?" Seth gave him a dirty look and Roman walked up to them. They looked at him and Dean held back from demanding to know where the hell Roman was at.

Roman gave Johnny a look. "Who are you?"

"Roman, this is Johnny. He pushed Dean down a flight of stairs when they were in high school," Seth said.

Roman looked at Johnny. "You pushed someone down a flight of stairs?"

Johnny nodded, "I regretted it three days later."

Dean's friends looked at him, as if they were wondering why he was talking to his former bully. He shrugged.

Seth looked at Johnny, "how did you get away with it?"

Johnny looked like he was thinking. "I told the teachers that he tripped and fell down the stairs."

"I was lucky that I wasn't seriously injured," Dean replied.

There was a flight call over an intercom. Johnny looked at the three pro-wrestlers. "That's my flight, I better get going." He didn't like the look that Roman and Seth were giving him, so he left quickly.

"Wow," Roman said. "That was something." He looked at Dean. "Why were you talking to a guy that pushed you down stairs?"

Dean looked at him. "He came up to me. Where the hell were you at? Mining for gold?"

"I was talking to Triple H and Stephanie," Roman said. "Where was Seth at?"

"He was flirting with that security guard," Dean said. "Did you get her phone number?"

"No. She was married and had four kids. She was showing me pictures of them. She was so happy that her son made the honor roll because he's dyslexic," Seth explained.

"That's nice," Dean said.

Seth looked at Roman. "He's just pissed that he couldn't celebrate his birthday and Christmas with Blake."

Roman nodded, "thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"I got over it," Dean replied. "I'm not the only one, either." Seth and Roman nodded. Dean looked at Seth, "which school did you go to?"

"A school where no one got pushed down stairs," Seth replied.

Dean looked at Roman. Roman said, "I never saw anyone get pushed down stairs, either. Which school _did_ you go to?"

Dean shrugged, "whatever. Its not important."

* * *

A/N: This sure took me a long time to write this out. I don't know how airports work because I never been to an airport or on an airplane.

I'm sure a real teacher would never say that stuff to her students.

I never fell asleep in class, but back in junior year during Spanish a kid repeatedly fell asleep, my mom and friend told me that they did.


End file.
